


Staying Up

by microbellamy



Category: WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Switching, Wayv Established Relationship, bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun ?, bunny as a pet name, im getting their tho, not the best at tags still :/, ot7 implied - Freeform, request, slight exhibitionism, ten loves to call xiaojun bunny, tipsy twink xiaojun, top chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten ?, twink xiao de jun | xiao jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: “Did I make you horny?” Xiaojun cooed at Ten. He was not going to let the Cantonese member get away with teasing him tonight. Not with him already melting at his touch.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Staying Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elixirnity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixirnity/gifts).



Ten sat in Xiaojun’s lap, locking him into his spot as his hands carded through the younger member's hair and a sultry smile spread over his lips. They sat in the living room of the dorm, a handful of empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of the couch where they are currently sat.

The members had a free night and they decided that they wanted to drink a little. Slowly throughout the hours they started trickling to their rooms to sleep. Now it was well past midnight and it was just Ten and Xiaojun left. It wasn’t that Ten was drunk, no, he actually has a high tolerance to alcohol. But Xiaojun on the other hand was already feeling intoxicated after halfway through his second bottle.

Usually when Xiaojun is inebriated he gets handsy. He wants to be touched and be held in someone's embrace. He was sitting on the couch beside Ten and Lucas while they chatted with everyone. Xiaojun had at one point climbed his way onto Lucas’ lap and sat there as everyone still continued to talk.

It was completely normal to the members. But on the other side of the couch, Ten was very much enjoying watching Xiaojun snuggle up to Lucas’ chest. They at one point caught each other's attention with subtle glances.

Xiaojun is typically a dominant member. It’s rare to see him lax and unresisting to being handled like a child in someone else's arms. It was always a sight to behold for Ten. The amount of times that Xiaojun has done the same to Ten, cooing and smoothing out his hair as they cuddle has outweighed the occasion scene Ten is presently witnessing.

If anything watching him across the couch was turning Ten on.

The first member to leave the gathering was Kun, saying he had plans with a producer in the morning and needed to sleep. Hendery and Winwin were next, having stopped drinking after one bottle themselves.

Lucas and Yangyang were in a deep conversation while Xiaojun and Ten seemed to be having their own without any words. Xiaojun removed himself from Lucas’ lap and set his beer bottle on the table before sitting down in his original spot. His hand started to slide up Tens leg. His fingers rubbing over the rough fabric of the jeans as he switched to massage his inner thigh muscles.

Ten kept a cool demeanor as he chimed into the conversation before taking a drink from his bottle. Xiaojun was making it difficult for Ten to not push him over and take him on the couch right then. He always teased Xiaojun. Calling him pet names and pinching at his skin whenever they were alone together. But secretly Ten loved it. The endless attention that Xiaojun gave him during sex was more fullfilling than the act itself.

“Alright, I guess I should go to bed too. Come on Yangyang.” Lucas had got up from his spot as Yangyang sat up from laying down on the floor. 

“Good night!” Xiaojun called after the two, waving at them as they walked down the hall to their rooms.

Ten couldn’t wait any longer and as soon as he could no longer see the boys down the hallway he climbed over Xiaojun’s lap and roughly pulled at his hair. The younger slid his hands over Ten’s waist to land on his ass. The slyest little grin was plastered on Xiaojun’s face as he looked up at his gege with amusement in his eyes.

“Did I make you horny?” Xiaojun cooed at Ten. He was not going to let the Cantonese member get away with teasing him tonight. Not with him already melting at his touch.

Leaning in, Ten started to kiss at Xiaojun’s neck. His teeth pricked at the sensitive skin causing Xiaojun to moan in pleasure. He threw his hips up simultaneously to rut against Ten’s already hard cock. Xiaojun was definitely already a mess. His moans turned into sighs and his hands moved to climb under Tens shirt. Fingernails traced the muscles along his back causing Ten himself to moan at the sensation.

It seemed like it was going to be a battle tonight. The alcohol in Xiaojun’s system was wanting to make him resist Ten taking control, but Ten seemed to have an upper hand with not having too much to drink earlier. Continuing to suck at his member's neck, Ten met Xiaojun’s hip thrusts with his own. Their clothed cocks slid against one another and Xiaojun groaned aloud.

Ten’s hand came to clamp over his mouth and his motions stopped. The members don’t have a problem with having sex in the dorm, having come to an agreement to do it whenever they please, but Ten wanted this to be an exclusive “his eyes only” event. He wanted Xiaojun to himself.

“Be quiet, bunny. You’re going to wake everyone,” Ten purred, removing his hand from Xiaojun’s mouth and replacing it with his lips. They furiously kissed and exchanged spit, tongues curling around each other. Soft moans escaped between gasps of breaths. Xiaojun’s fingers still raked at Ten’s back, digging into his skin. It was a sign that Xiaojun wanted to accelerate their altercation.

His hands took the hem of Tens shirt and lifted it over his head. Instantly Xiaojun’s mouth went to settle kisses along Ten’s collarbone, sucking at the area harshly. His mouth created an almost squelching sound as his teeth scraped and gnawed upon the taut skin. Ten could feel his cock straining against his boxers now. He wanted badly to have Xiaojun’s mouth wrapped around his cock. But he let him finish placing bruises on his chest before throwing him on the length of the couch.

Ten still straddled Xiaojun around his thighs as he reached to undo the button and fly on his jeans. He drew out the action of pulling down Xiaojun’s pants, letting the fabric slide across his erect cock. It sent another wave of arousal across the younger's body and he bit the side of his hand to muffle his moan. Ten couldn’t help but to smile at how his band member was becoming unwound beneath him.

Rubbing circles into Xiaojun’s hips, Ten continued to tease him. He wanted to teach him a lesson, show him that he can return the favor of being doted on in bed. Xiaojun wasn’t having it though. He thrusted his hips into Ten’s touch and gave petty little mewls in retaliation, hoping that it would spur Ten to complete his task.

“My whiny little didi. What am I going to do with you?” Ten mused aloud, the same horrible smirk back on his face. Xiaojun now squirmed under Ten’s hands, throwing his arms around his neck to pull him in close to his face.

“Please… let me cum,” Xiaojun begged, warm heavy breaths fanning over Tens face as he placed a kiss upon Xiaojun’s nose. Tens hands started to move again, reaching for Xiaojun’s cock to pump up and down the length. “Uh, mmh, gege… feels good.”

The pair worked silently. Ten jerking off Xiaojun as the latter thrusted into his hand to reach his high faster. They both moaned airily, the sound of Ten’s hand smacking his partner’s bare skin rising above any noise that was currently in the living room. Xiaojun was still wrapped around Tens neck as he finished placing hickies on the spots he missed.

“I-I’m coming,” Xiaojun panted against Ten’s skin, his breathing becoming labored as his head tilted back. But the oldest wasn’t done with his didi. Drawing his hand from Xiaojuns beating red cock he sat back on his haunches and watched him writhe underneath him. He once again whined and moaned, begging Ten to let him cum, to release all over his gege. Withdrawing from Xiaojun’s lap, Ten took his younger member by the wrists and hauled him up to sit against the arm of the couch.

“You don’t get to have all the fun, bunny. Gege wants to cum too.” Ten stood up from the sofa and leaned forward to kiss Xiaojun on the forehead. The younger reached out to draw him in but he was still weak, trying to regain composure after being denied an orgasm.

Stripping his shorts and boxers, Ten sat himself in front of Xiaojun on the other side of the couch. His back rested on the other arm and his knees were drawn to his chest, cock and taint on display for his didi. Ten started to palm himself hoping to entice Xiaojun to come forward from his ragged position. It did just that. The younger fell onto his hands to crawl towards Ten and he rested his chin on one of his knees, eyes locked with Ten’s sensual gaze.

“Are you going to help gege cum? I’ll let you cum after me.” Pulling his hand away, Ten set it underneath Xiaojun’s chin to guide him down to his cock. The didi was more than welcoming of its presence near his mouth and opened sweetly to take the tip past his lips. “You make gege feel amazing, bunny.”

Xiaojun worked slowly, sliding his tongue around every inch as he moved from the head to the base of Ten’s cock. It sent shivers up his spine having his didi sucking him off on the couch. He loved watching his head bob up and his hair tickling his stomach when he went back down to take his whole length. It was Ten’s turn to stifle a moan using the back of his hand. He wasn’t afraid of the other members walking in, but he knew that they would not appreciate being woken up by the pair having sex in the living room.

Ten took hold of Xiaojun’s hair and ripped him off of his cock, an audible pop as he lurked forward into Ten’s lap. Drawing his face up, Ten kissed softly at Xiaojun’s raw lips, tasting his cock on the supple skin. Xiaojun groaned into the kiss and his hands took hold of Ten’s hips, guiding himself back down to finish him off. Ten giggled at the action, finding it cute that he himself was that desperate to cum.

Xiaojun now worked hotly with his tongue, running the bottom of it over Ten’s slit and up the underside. It once again made goosebumps crawl over his skin. The younger plopped back down on Ten’s dick, sending a feeling of exhalation rising and plummeting in his stomach. It wasn’t long after that he released into Xiaojun’s mouth, the didi groaned in pleasure and forced himself to stay in his position to take all of Tens cum into his mouth.

An influx of heat rose onto Ten’s face and chest as Xiaojun pulled himself off of Ten’s cock and looked up at his gege. He was seeking validation, approval for a job well done, hoping that he did satisfactory so that he could have his chance to cum.

“Do you want a turn, didi? You want to cum too?” Ten cooed, pushing Xiaojun onto his back for a second time. He started from his ankles, sliding his fingers up his shins and over his knees to pause at his thighs. Xiaojun was a complete wreck. His face was burning red, the same color as his pulsing cock. His hands squeezed at the cushions as his eyebrows pulled into each other. He was very desperate, trying to hold back from complaining and whining for Ten to hurry up.

Moving forward, Ten snuck a hand to play with Xiaojun’s balls, his other hand coming up to curl around the base of his cock. He pulled at it and lounged in the sound that he produced from his member. He could tell just how needy he was, how distraught he was with Ten on his cock.

Xiaojun abruptly thrusted into Ten’s hold and that’s when he released. To work him down Ten stroked slowly and ran a hand along the top of his thigh to soothe his ragged breathing. Xiaojun’s body trembled at the orgasm, having never been denied before and having so much pent up adrenaline that it being released all at once was overwhelming to him. He managed to come down from the high and his breathing evened out as his eyes fell closed.

“Didi? Do you need gege to take care of you tonight?” Ten questioned, helping Xiaojun to sit up on the couch and covering his lap with a blanket tossed on the backside. The younger shook his head, defiant to let Ten touch him again after the miserable, yet satisfying experience he was just put through. “You did amazing for me, bunny. Let me take care of you.”

“Quiet, you’re giving me a headache,” Xiaojun mumbled as his eyes became heavy and he felt all the energy leave his body. Ten snapped his mouth close, knowing that the dominant side of Xiaojun had returned and it was time for Ten to listen to him. “Just lie here with me Ten.” 

Xiaojun fell to his side and let Ten snaked his way under his arms, holding him in a light embrace as they calmly passed out on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> hi~
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> This was a "surprise" for a moot on twt and i hope everyone else enjoyed it
> 
> leave kudos and comments~
> 
> follow on twt (yngyngbb) requests open at the end of August <3


End file.
